


every day (is a battle i face)

by WattStalf



Series: i would do anything for you [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Spoilers, dont read this lmao, if you ahvent even seen the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the start, they fought like a team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every day (is a battle i face)

From the start, they fought like a team. Side by side by side, the three of them were in sync, working in tandem, fighting like they didn't need proper introductions. Whatever beginnings they'd had didn't matter, not now that they were on the battlefield together, and it would have looked to any outside as if they had been meant to fight together, as if they might have been doing this for ages and as if they were destined to keep doing it forever.

And then one of them was lost. The team that had never really had a chance to be had already fallen apart, and only two of them were left. From there, they knew that they had to move on, that they could not stop short. They had discovered something when the three stood together, had discovered the connection they had on the battlefield, and with one of them fallen, it was only made more certain that they had to carry on with that.

Side by side, they would fight, and they would seek out others to take up the cause alongside them, but it was the two of them that would remember the initial connection, the two of them that would be all the closer because of that. And eventually, it would be the two of them who would be drawn together off the battlefield, and it would be the two of them, drawn into each others arms, their connection deeper than they had imagined.

 


End file.
